tormenta
by beequeen64
Summary: no saves lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, pero ni Gerald ni Diana estan dispuestos a perder al ser que mas alegria les da, los recuerdos surgen y con ellos nuevamente la esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

Estoy triste porque estas fechas eran muy preciadas para mi, ahora me ase alta mi abuela, tierna y dulce consentidora en Noche buena, estañare sus tamales y poche, y esos regaños por meter la mano, y cuando me quitaba mis dulces diciendo que a ella se los avían robado, o que el ratón se comía su helado y terminaba dándole del mío,

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000=============================================================================0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Era una misión difícil, su padre avía sido poseído por un ser maligno, que parecía odiar a Martin más de lo que se pensaba, pero lo por fue cuando las palabras más crueles salieron de la boca de su padre, Martin se quedo estático ante esas frases, mas la sonrisa que dio, al terminar,

-¡Martin debes hacerlo ahora!- MOM le grito, pero era en vano, lo que avía dicho aquel ser avía hecho efecto en Martin, quien estaba estático, MOM hiso lo que mejor pudo, corrió junto a su agente y le arrebato el talismán, y ella misma lanzo el hechizo asía el Señor Mistery, el callo de rodillas, y el ser maligno fue atrapado en el talismán para siempre.

Martin fue detenido por MOM, sus piernas no resistieron su peso,

-"yo tuve la culpa de que ella muriera"- os ojos del rubio están nublados, la gerente se quedo a su lado no avía sido sencillo para él, Diana avía observado todo, y corrió a ayudar a su padre a levantarse,

-¿Dónde esta Martin?- el hombre rubio pregunto, Diana lo ayudo a acercársele, MOM aun lo sostenía, Gerald se acerco a su hijo pero la reacción de Martin no fue la esperada,

-¡no me toques!- él se hiso para atrás, MOM nunca lo avía visto así, los ojos de Gerald se quedaron mirando como su hijo, temblaba, unos agentes llevaron a Gerald asía un vehículo para llevarlo al centro,

-MOM, el área médica se encuentra en mantenimiento- le dijo un agente,

-bien, hay una enfermería provisional- dijo la gerente,

-Martin- la mujer le hablo al joven lo más tranquila que pudo, suavemente le retiro las manos de su rostro,

-mírame, por favor, Billy te llevara a mi oficina…-

-quiero ir a mi cuarto,- para sorpresa de la gerente, Martin se levanto,

-bien, pero aúna si quisiera que Billy te acompañara- MOM miro a la marciano que se puso su traje rápidamente, Diana observo partir a su hermano por el portal, y ella prefirió ir primero con su padre, Martin necesitaba calmarse y pensar las cosas,

MOM puso el amuleto en un dispositivo de almacenamiento, ese ser se avía propasado, diciendo tan crueles palabras,

-"perdí a tu madre por tu culpa"-

-"ella murió por que naciste, tu debiste ser el que murió, no ella"-

-"jamás te perdonare"- MOM sacudió sus pensamientos, Gerald salió de la enfermería provisional del centro, Diana lo recibió,

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?- dijo triste,

-en su cuarto, Billy lo llevo- Diana trato de no mencionar su estado,

-yo, dije cosas que…-

-papa… tu- Diana no termino cuando MOM los interrumpió,

-señor Mistery, lo aloge en un hotel seca a Torrington, le sugiero que baya y descanse mañana resolveremos esto,

Billy dejo a Martin darse una ducha, se sentía muy mal, por lo que avía pasado como una simpe reunión familiar podía terminar así, en eso Martin salió del baño con su bata y una toalla en la cabeza,

-¿seguro que estas bien?- Billy lo veía desairado,

-solo quiero, estar, solo por un rato- Martin se cubría el rostro con la toalla,

-no lo sé,-

-por favor Billy- el rubio cerró sus puños,

-bien, pero si necesitas algo solo llámanos, MOM y yo estaremos al pendiente,

-gracias por todo, Billy- fue lo último que escucho del rubio cuando él se quito el traje de humano y atravesó un portal,


	2. Chapter 2

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

A veces el dolor es demasiado para vivir con él, y a veces la gente realmente no sabe cómo te sientes o cuando te puede herir, he descubierto que la familia es la que más daño puede hacer, posiblemente porque son a los que mas confianza se tiene, pero todos somos humanos y como humanos cometemos errores, y a entender el daño que ocasionamos también lo reparamos,

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000=============================================================================0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-me quedare en el hotel, estaré al pendiente solo dime si tu o tu hermano necesitan algo- Gerald detuvo el coche en frete de la academia,

-claro, pero trata de dormir un poco, - Diana le dio un beso en la majilla y salió del camioneta,

-dile a tu hermano, lo mucho que lo quiero- Diana espero a que su padre acelerara,

-"Martin solo veía obscuridad, era obscuro y frio, como la soledad, ¿se lo merecía? Claro avía causado dolor y desgracia a la persona que más lo amo, como era posible tan siquiera sentirse así, un bebe, era solo eso, el sentía dolor un dolor profundo y púnzate, sus brazos ardían, sentía que la vida se le iba,"-

Gerald entro en su cuarto no traía gran equipaje, pero MOM pareció mandarle lo necesario, el solo quería ir por su hijo llevarlo a casa y decirle lo que realmente sentía, no todo esa mierda que le dijo ese ser, como termino de esa forma, tal vez si hubiera hecho caso a las advertencias de su hijo, nunca hubiera pasado, no quería admitirlo, pero sentía orgullo por su hijo, ara sorpréndete verlo manejar situaciones que él nunca lograría resolver,

-Martin- en eso su celular sonó, y la voz de Diana sonó angustiada.

-¡papa es Martin!-

Gerald entro corriendo a la sala de urgencias, Diana estaba junto a MOM y Billy, sus rostros no eran alentadores,

-¿Qué pasa?- pidió el hombre MOM dio un paso y tomo la palabra llevo al hombre a un lugar más privado,

-¿Qué esta mal con mi hijo?- el rubio no resistía,

-Martin el…- las palabras de MOM eran entrecortadas para ser alguien con experiencia en dar malas noticias esta era una que hasta a ella afectaba,

-Señor Mistery, Martin quiso quitarse la vida- el mundo de Gerald se vino a bajo, sintió como sus piernas perdían sus fuerzas y se apoyo en la pared,

-eso no es cierto- un padre nunca quiere creer eso,

-lo siento, el se corto las venas, Billy lo dejo en su cuarto, creímos que algo de tiempo lo ayudaría, Diana entro a su cuarto y bueno, ella nos llamo y lo trasladamos aquí, -

-yo, esto, todo es mi culpa- el hombre se dejo caer a un lado de la pared y las lagrimas invadió al hombre,

-hum- MOM quiso hablar pero las lagrimas salieron de ella, también, ella sentía gran dolor al ver así a un padre, Martin no mostraba signos de que algo le pasara fuera de los problemas de rutina, el era alegre y dinámico, como es que el tomaría una decisión así,

La noche era desconcertante, el pequeño grupo se encontraba en silencio total, ninguno tenia ánimos para tener una conversación, o tan siquiera realizar esa pregunta que los mantenía en la duda, el frio del invierno esa noche comenzó a sentirse en la pequeña sala de espera del el Hospital de Torrington, Diana comenzó a temblar, ella no avía sido lo suficientemente consiente como para cargar un sueter,

-"Martin"- ella abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano al no recibir respuesta, ella solo esperaba verlo dormir o sentado jugando sus tontos videojuegos, tal vez avía sido una tonta al haberle regalado esa navaja suiza, esa la cual uso para quitarse lo mas preciado que el poseía, eso que todos apreciaron de él, que junto a su sonrisa formaban el más grande tesoro que nadie pudo igualar,

"-biblioteca- una niña castaña se sorprendió,

-"claro, tenemos una está subiendo las escaleras al final del pasillo"- su nuevo padre le dijo con una sonrisa, y la niña salió corriendo a ese santuario, una puerta doble de madera de roble, estaba frente a ella, no resistió la emoción, y abrió rápido a puerta, la luz la encandilo pero al recuperar su visión, se encontró con estantes de libros y libros, la habitación tenía tres niveles, y un ventanal enorme, la niña estaba fascinada, de pronto un objeto la golpeo en la cabeza, la niña recogió el objeto del suelo, era un dardo, uno con punta de plástico,

-¡Hey!- grito la niña, asía el vacio, y una risa de escucho,

-¿Quién eres?- la castaña pregunto, y una sombra corrió entre los libreros,

-jajajajaja- la castaña siguió a sombra por todos lados, había varias escaleras usadas para alcanzar los libros más altos, la castaña se detuvo cuando ya no vio moverse a sombra,

-¿eres el hijo del Señor Mistery?- pregunto exhausta la castaña,

-Hum, no soy un gnomo gigante, que te va a comer- dijo una voz infantil,

-por favor, ¿no me habrías comido ya?- la niña se cruzo de brazos,

-bueno, posiblemente, pero podría guardarte para la merienda,-

-posiblemente, pero la verdad no cuentas con la altura para ser un gigante,- la niña sonrió, y se acerco lentamente a un librero cercano a la ventana,

-soy Diana- ella dijo entoces frente a ella apareció un niño rubio, lo que le sorprendió a la castaña fueron sus ojos tremendamente trasparentes, tenían un color ámbar

-gusto en conocerte-"


	3. Chapter 3

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

He decidido, darle un rumbo distinto a esta historia, y no planeaba matar a Martin, a veces lo hago sufrir un poco, pero el siempre es el héroe de la historia, creo que de los personajes que mas gordos me cae es Jenny, y aparte de Martín el que más me gusta es Diana, en si es el Watson, el sancho pansa de Martin, le sigue en todas sus locuras,

Bien espero sus critica y sugerencias, también pueden hacerlas en mi facebook, el link está en mi perfil, bien los veré pronto,

Bay bay.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000XDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Diana veía su nueva casa como un enorme y frio castillo, su cuarto era grande comparado a su antiguo hogar, para ella el Señor Mistery o ahora papa para ella, era un hombre alegre y muy listo, todo en esa casa tenía un toque de enriquecimiento cultural, libros, pinturas, etc.,

Diana crearía que era más que un sueño, pero cuando la noche pegaba en ese lugar el frio era abrasador, pero el temor más grande era a toda esa obscuridad en los pasillos, ella tenía a la prontitud de su cuarto un baño al final del pasillo, cerca a de la habitación de su nuevo hermanastro, Diana no resistió la pelea contra las leyes de la naturaleza y tuvo que salir de su cómodo y caliente cama para dirigirse al baño, el pasillo era más oscuro de lo que ella recordaba, esos cortos cinco metros se volvían casi un kilometro, su madre le avía dicho tantas veces que no avía nada por que tener miedo,

-"valor Diana, Valor"- dijo lo más bajo que pudo, paso a paso y reparación tras respiración, ella recorrió poco a poco el camino asía su objetivo, un ruido sobresalto a la pequeña de ocho años, y ella se aferro al piso como si algo fuese a atacarla, de pronto una luz apareció de una puerta junto a ella,

-¿Qué estas asiendo?- la voz infantil de un niño se escucho, Diana se levanto del piso y observo al joven rubio parado junto a ella,

-¿Por qué estas en el suelo temblando como conejo asustado, niña?-

-yo… quería ir- ella débilmente señalo el baño,

-¿al baño?- Martin camino hasta el, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, Diana observo la piyama azul del niño con varios monstros de película de miedo,

-¿Qué espera?- dijo el rubio dando un bostezo, y camino a su cuarto,

-espera,- Diana le dijo,

-¿Qué?- Martin la vio con sus ojos de cacho,

-bien, pero apúrate- dijo enojado, Martin esperaba impaciente fuera del baño, cuando el sonido del agua se escucho Diana salió del baño, y Martin apago la luz del baño, y acompaño a la niña a su cuarto,

-Martin, Gracias-

-dime, ¿Por qué le temes tanto a la obscuridad?- pregunto el niño rubio,

-¿tu no? – la castaña se sorprendió a ver una sonrisa del joven rubio,

-hay muchas cosas por cual debería temerle a la obscuridad, he visto cosas que te erizarían los pelos-

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces?- Diana pregunto escéptica, Martin camino a la ventana,

-este bosque está lleno de criaturas extrañas, y muchos misterios, -

-eres un chico extraño- le dijo Diana,

-eso dicen todos- dijo el niño triste, Martin camino asía su cuarto dejando a la castaña en el suyo,

-ha, no te preocupes, ellos no entran aquí, esta es una casa muy vieja y la respetan mucho, - Martin le sonrió y salió del cuarto de la joven,"

Diana despertó con el suéter de su padre cobijándola, ella noto que MOM y su padre hablaban con el médico, lucían menos tensos, ella imagino que su hermano lo avía logrado,

-Billy, ¿Qué paso?- ella se levanto del sillón,

-tranquila, al parecer todo salió bien en la cirugía,- el marciano le sonrió,

-que alivio, aúna si…- Diana miro al suelo, buscando el por qué su hermano intentaría algo así,

-todos tenemos esa cuestión Diana- MOM se acerco a la castaña,

-Martin no sería capaz de algo así…- Diana se limpio las lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos, MOM mantuvo su firmeza,

-lo sé, algo pudo obligarlo- le reitero,

-pero es ser esta atrapado en un contenedor en el centro- Billy le recordó a su jefa,

-primero esperemos a que Martin se recupere un poco, tu padre entro a verlo, los doctores dijeron que era mejor que esperaras a poder verlo- MOM miro a Diana a los ojos,

-no planeo alejarme de aquí, papa también me necesita- Diana lo dijo con firmesa pero las lagrimas le salieron,

-bien, mandare a alguien a investigar al cuarto de Martin, antes de que la escuela lo mande a limpiar- el escalofrió surgió de repente en su espalda, MOM solo cerró los ojos, el imaginarse solo la cantidad de sangre que su agente avía perdido,

-Billy, quédate con Diana, avísame de cualquier cosa- cuando el marciano asintió, la gerente dio una vuelta asía un pasillo y desapareció en un portal, ella no savia como era que su joven agente avía decido hacer tal barbarie, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados si algo lo estaba amenazando.


	4. Chapter 4

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

Ayer fui a ver la película de los pingüinos de Madagascar, sé que no es mucho con el tema pero realmente debo decir que si no han visto y quieren ir, solo vayan con la mente en blanco, yo amo a esos pingüinos, me gusto en la forma que digamos, ¡wow son los pingüinos!

Por lo demás y si no los conociéremos y fuera solo otra película, tal vez mi reseña seria pésima, pero amo a esos pequeñas aves que no vuelan, deben tener en cuenta en dejar las tres películas anteriores de lado, puede considerarse algo nuevo, y especial.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los agentes forences del centro trabajaron lo más rápido que pudieron en el cuarto del agente más joven, la sangre era mucha, no entendían como havia logrado cortase a tal punto de sangrar mucho,

-acido acetilsalicilico, posiblemente- dijo una de las agentes,

-solo lo sabremos analizando la sangre, pero según Billy él lo dejo solo alrededor de 9:45 y la agente Lonbard lo encontró alrededor de las 10:00,-

-entiendo, el medicamente tarda alrededor de 20 minutos en hacer el efecto, y el desangramiento duro unos 15 minutos-

-no hubo tiempo para que el chico tomara el medicamentó esperara el tiempo necesario, la agente Lonbard lo hubiera detenido- explico el médico,

-vamos, tu y yo hemos visto a ese chico pasar buenos y malos momentos, incluso a pesar de su edad se le ha dado un rango similar a los agentes M, posiblemente estaba presionado…-

-¿encontraron algo?- la voz de MOM sonó por el computador de Martin,-

-MOM- los dos se sorprendieron,

-hacemos lo mejor que podemos- dijo la medico,

-necesito que se apuren- MOM sonaba cansada y sin ánimos,

-are una búsqueda con luz ultra violeta, después regresaremos- dijo el agente, y MOM colgó,

-Hay demasiada sangre en el suelo, ¿Qué planes encontrar? –

-tengo una teoría, pero es algo loca- dijo el agente, acomodando su cabello rojo,

-bien, quiero escucharla- la chica meneo su cabellera larga y rubia para sentarse en la silla a un lado del escritorio,

- ya lo veraz-

Gerald rechazaba la idea de abandonar a su hijo, le rompía el corazón verlo tan frágil, sus manos estaban completamente vendas, y los IV conectados a la altura de sus codos, el momo su mano con el cuidado del mundo solo para tratar de que el sintiera que en verdad lo sentía,

-se que te he descuidado, cuando naciste yo… me engañaba a mí mismo, no fui coherente al ver lo frágil que eras, trate de cubrir mi dolor trabajando todo el tiempo, - Gerald observo el rostro de su hijo, dormía tan profundamente,

-Señor Mistery- MOM entro a la habitación, ella observo a su agente completamente inerte,

-llámeme Gerald- él se levanto de su silla,

-Diana se negó a dejarlo solo, deje a Bill con ella,- MOM dejo a escondidas un dispositivo entre las sabanas de la cama del rubio,

-si, le agradezco, estaré al pendiente de ella, - MOM iva a salir de la habitación,

-¿puede decirme, si mi hijo no volverá a intentarlo?- el hombre casi rompía en llanto,

-no estoy segura, pero le prometo que le ayudare a que esto no vuelva a pasar- la gerente dejo al hombre solo con su hijo,

Diana y Billy avían ido por un café, al marciano le parecía que Diana necesitaba más descansar, pero era demasiado terca para escuchar razones, era algo que compartía con Martin,

-sabes Billy- ella hablo,

-si-

-Martin yo, jugábamos mucho tiempo en una enorme biblioteca en nuestra casa-

-a si-

-si; era enorme, llenas de libros, había veces que yo leía mientras el actuaba las escenas- Diana dio una risa al recuerdo,

-suena divertido-

-lo era, mas con Martin, era nuestro lugar mas preciado, todo cambio cuando nos mudamos a Torrington-

"-Bien, chicos, ¿Qué les parece?- dijo su padre alegre,

-ha, igual a otras escuelas- dijo un Martin de unos 15 años,

-claro que no, es enorme- Diana le dijo al rubio,

-vamos, es una escuela maravillosa aprenderán mucho aquí- el hombre rubio dijo estacionando el auto enfrente del edificio principal,

-bueno, no estamos tan lejos de los bosques- dijo Martin quien era fanático de ir a acampar,

-si; solo prométeme que no te escaparas como en la casa hijo, - Gerald cargo las maletas de sus hijos y camino asía el campus,

-vamos Martin, dale una oportunidad, igual no estamos muy lejos de casa-

-claro en carro, -

Martin y Diana esperaban a su padre que se había prolongado en la plática con su director, y decidieron explorar el lugar,

-mira es una fuete-

-claro Diana, como si no hubieras visto una en tu vida- dijo sarcástico el rubio,

-no hace falta el sarcasmo-

-vamos Diana, esto no es diferente a la preparatoria de casa- Martin se sentó en la fuente,

-¿te pasa algo hermano?-

-¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?- el rubio miro al suelo,

-Martin, tenemos viviendo juntos ya seis años, creo saber cuando estas triste- los ojos de Martin se ensancharon, y la sonrisa de Diana le avisaba que él solo se havia delatado,

-bien, creo que papa ya no quiere estar conmigo- Martin se levanto de su asiento,

-vamos, no sé por qué lo crees, el te quiere mucho-

-bueno, es que antes de que se vinieran a vivir con nosotros, el viajaba todo el tiempo, mi abuelo y abuela, ellos cuidaban de mi, claro vivan en E.U. tuvieron que mudarse a Canadá, y no parecía gustarles mucho – el rubio miro ahora su reflejo,

-papa, tenía mucho trabajo-

-sí, yo pienso igual, pero siento que cada vez que me ve, el sufre, y busca un pretexto para no estar conmigo-

-Martin…-"

-Papa- Diana salió de su sueño despierta, y observo a su padre sentarse junto a ellos,

-¿estas bien hija?-

-claro, Billy y yo tomabamos café,- Diana miro a su amigo,

-iré a tráele uno, ¿con crema y azúcar?- pregunto Billy,

-claro,- respondió el hombre,

MOM observo los resultados de las pruebas de los médicos, era evidente que lo que le avían informado, era cierto,

-debo imaginar que coloco el dispositivo, para asegurarlo- dijo el pelirrojo,

-si agente White, sus sospechas son acertadas, no esperaría menos del maestro de mi mejor agente- MOM apago la pantalla,

-Martin es y será siempre mi mejor alumno, sabía que algo lo estaba molestando,-

-me garantiza que así no se le acercara por lo menos hasta que resolvamos esto-

-por supuesto, déjemelo a mí, solo encargase de que el chico vuelva a sonreír,-


	5. Chapter 5

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Martin estaba completamente en calor, el sentía su sudor correr por su frente, mas los escalofríos que le dieron cuando el paño frio y húmedo era puesto para tratar de bajar la fiebre, él quería simplemente detener la mano que lo hacía, pero sus manos parecían no responder, un leve toque en su hombro lo ayudo a tranquilizarse, mas cuando empezó a sentir que su respiración mejoraba, el tiempo que paso semiinconsciente sintió un carillo único, el savia que era Diana, ella nunca lo abandono en ningún momento, muy en el fondo él deseaba haberla tenido desde que nació, así tal vez el no se hubiera sentido tan solo,

Gerald por fin avía logrado calmar la fiebre, el suspiro y se acomodo en la silla, ya había pasado casi una semana que Martin había sido dado de alta en el hospital, casi una semana en la que las explicaciones no eran suficientes,

-"¿Qué quieres decir con que se corto las venas?"- su esposa no era de las mujeres que no dejaban de ayudar, era una mujer de caridad, pero ese mes ella había ido a ayudar a su hermana Tamsen, esa mujer siempre se mudaba, ahora avía cambiado el barco por un invernadero cerca de una playa,

-"no dejare a mi sobrino cuando más lo necesita"- dijo la mujer, el sabia que ella era demasiado protectora con su único sobrino de sangre, pero aúna si sabía que sería duro,

-papa- la chica castaña entro con una bandeja con dos tazones de sopa y una taza de café,

-hola, cielo-

-imagine, que tendrías hambre, y posiblemente hacer que Martin coma algo-

- sí, la fiebre ya le bajo, tal vez coma un poco mejor ahora-

-seguro Martin se alegre de ver a Rex-

-¿el cerdo? a eso me recuerda guardar todo lo que se rompe-

-tranquilo, ya me encargue de eso, y esta vez dormirá en la cocina- la castaña salio dejando confundido a su padre, pero en si Diana no era muy buena conviviendo con animales,

"el estaba en un sube y baja, jugaba con un niño, el parque estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, le daba miedo, eso era seguro, conforme el subía y bajaba en ese desesperante juego, podía observar al otro niño, su rostro no se veía, pero el sabia que sonreía, su cabello era obscuro y su ropa tenía un extraño gris, el seguía subiendo y bajando, el ruido rechinante del juego comenzó a ser ensordecedor y aterrador, miedo, eso es lo que mas y mas había en su interior, ¿Quién era ese niño?

El parque poco a podo comenzó a llenarse de obscuridad, el entro en pánico, de repente el sintió caer su lado del juego con fuerza y se quedo tendido en la arena fría, el busco a su compañero de juego, no estaba, el solo se aterrorizo, de pronto algo lo sostuvo por detrás, al querer gritar sintió que cubrían su boca, y una voz se escucho,

-¿Por qué no quieres seguir jugando con migo? Martin- el pánico entro en el niño rubio, a su lado una mirada siniestra lo observaba detenidamente, sus ojos eran rojos y su sonrisa siniestra

-Martin-"

-Martin, Hijo despierta,- Gerald comenzó a mover a su hijo suavemente para despertarlo,

-suéltame- murmuro el joven todavía en sueños,

-hijo, es una pesadilla despierta-

-no, no quiero seguir, solo déjame solo, -

-Martin- Gerald levanto su cuerpo a una posición sentada, la respiración de Martin empezó a ser profunda,

-papa- los ojos de rubio eran vidriosos, las ganas de ponerse a llorar están en ellos, pero dejo que su respiración se tranquilizara,

-¿estás bien?- su padre dejo que el cuerpo de su hijo descansara de nuevo en la cama, Martin no podría mover sus manos por algún tiempo, así que él lo ayudo a acomodarse de lado,

-yo…- el miedo estaba en sus ojos, pero admitirlo solo rompería su ego a pedazos,

-Diana te trago algo de sopa, - su padre le toco la frente, a eso Martin asintió levemente, por primera vez desde que despertó en el hospital sentía ganas de comer algo, cuando despertó y todos actuaban extraño él lo único que hiso fue preguntar ¿Qué había pasado?

-" pérdida de Memoria"- el savia que no había otra explicación, pero cuando le dijeron, el solo se pregunto, ¿Por qué?, la culpa lo carcomía, el solo recordaba el querer dormir, y después esto, lo peor era que su familia no actuaba como si él hubiera hecho algo malo, no, era como cuando se rompió la pierna surfeando, o cuando le pego plumas a ese tal Marcos en la primaria, solo por burlarse de su hermana, todo era como si solo hubiera sido un accidente, el lo odiaba,

-Martin, come o se enfriara- su padre lo ayudo a sentarse, y le acerco la cuchara, era un sabor agradable, Diana no era la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero todo era mejor que la horrible comida que le intentaban dar en el hospital,

-estas comiendo mejor, eso es bueno,- su padre puso el plato de nuevo en la bandeja,

-papa- Martin dijo débilmente,

-¿Qué pasa?- el hombre se alegro, por fin su hijo comenzaba a hablar

-¿Por qué haces esto? Deberías estar…-

-¿enojado? No, realmente estoy asustado, estaba muy asustado, yo no quiero perderte hijo, no así, quiero pedirte disculpas-

-recuerdo estar enojado, pero realmente no era contigo-

-¿entonces con quien?- Gerald, toco el rostro de su hijo,

-conmigo, era conmigo, yo solo estaba muy enojado conmigo-


	6. Chapter 6

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

La historia tendrá más sentido más adelante, espero que les esta gustando,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"- Martin- la voz de un niño sonó detrás de un arbusto, un chico rubio que avía caminado por la acera, se extraño y se acerco al arbusto,

-¿Noé?- el chico saco su cabeza, se notaron las ramas en su cabeza y algo de tierra,

-hola Martin-

-Noé ¿Qué haces ahí?-

-yo, solo quería,- Martin lo ayudo a salir del arbusto, el pensó que sería incomodo,

-¿otra vez los brabucones?- el rubio limpio la tierra del chico castaño,

-bueno, mi papa me dio cinco dólares,-

-ya verán-

-no, Martin no tienes que hacerlo, está bien-

-pero Noé, no tienes que soportar esto- en eso el chico castaño sonrió, los dos comenzaron a caminar a la escuela,

-papa ya me dio permiso de ir a tu pijamada - Noé dijo,

-baya, eso es cool,- Martin sonrió,

- sí, podemos ver la nueva película de Vampiros-

-espera ¿tu papa te dio permiso?-

-bueno, el tuvo que verla primero, dijo que estaba bien,-

-está bien Noé, será divertido- Martin miro a su amigo, pero después una niebla apareció, y Noé se volvió borroso, "

Martin se levanto sudando, el se llevo las manos a la cara, era increíble que el recordara algo de hace mucho,

-Noé-

-no, esto no puede…- Martin uso sus codos para poder ponerse de pie, después miro por la ventana a unos juegos viejos y desgastados en su jardín, una vieja resbaladilla, un columpio en el árbol, pero el sube y baja,

-no está- Martin corrió a su viejo escondite de niño, el esperaba que su padre no lo hubiera mandado a arreglar, ahí estaba detrás de su escritorio, el trato de meter la mano, pero con las vendas no podía, el se puso de rodillas y miro sus manos, dio un suspiro el no podría sacarlo solo, sus manos no respondía,

-Diana- se levanto pero al llegar a la puerta solo se detuvo, dio la vuelta lentamente, y se dejo resbalar por a puerta, quedo con las piernas cruzadas, un sentimiento extraño cruzo por su corazón,

-si no me cree- las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, el avía hecho algo horrible a sí mismo, la pegunta era, ¿su familia confiaba en él?,

-que pregunta Martin,- el limpio sus mejillas,

-Diana ha estado a tu lado, ella ha enfrentado a seres a tu lado, no hay forma de que no te crea- el busco la forma para poder levantarse, y con sus codos abrió su puerta, miro afuera para ver que su padre no fuera a estar en el pasillo, y se escabullo hacia el cuarto de su hermana,

-Di- el empujo la puerta que estaba medio abierta, la castaña se sorprendió, pero después le sonrió, ella tena un lio de fotografías en su cama,

-pasa Martin- Diana se movió para que él se sentara a su lado,

-deberías estar durmiendo- ella siguió viendo las fotos, Martin distinguió muchas en donde avían ido de viaje con sus padres, el se calculaba unos 12 años,

-yo, bueno había algo que me tenia despierto- él se sentó en la cama rosada de Diana,

-mira aquí estábamos en las cascadas del Niágara,- ella le mostro una foto con un par de niños señalando las cascadas, los dos sonreían,

- sí, papa nos compro camisetas,- el rubio recordó, el observo sus manos, Diana solo tomo suavemente su hombro y le sonrió,

-yo realmente lo siento Di,- las lagrimas salieron de nuevo de sus ojos, la castaña solo lo abrazo,

-ya paso Martin, no tienes que preocuparte más por eso- ella saco un pañuelo de una caja a su lado, y limpio las lagrimas de las mejillas del rubio, en eso él se dio cuenta que ella posiblemente también avía estado llorando, ya que avía varias cajas ya en su pequeño bote de basura,

-Martin tienes que tratar de descansar, -

-la verdad, cada vez que cierro los ojos solamente veo…- Martín se quedo callado,

-¿Qué ves Martin?- ella lo obligo a verla a los ojos,

-pesadillas es todo-

-no puedes obligarte a no dormir por ello, Martin-

-no es que no quiera dormir, hay algo que me preocupa, pero…-

-¿pero?-

-mira, no sé si puedas creerme, pero hay algo que quiero que me ayudes a sacar-

-¿de tu escondite detrás del escritorio?-

-he, se supone que no tenías que saberlo-

-Martin, de eso ya casi cinco años, no planeas que siga fingiendo que no se dé el-

- bien, bien, entendí, además ya no culto caramelos ahí - de eso la chica solo dio una sonrisa, los dos tenían tanta historia juntos, los dos llegaron al cuarto, del rubio, y Diana se inclino para sacar una vieja caja del agujero,

-¿es esto?- ella la puso en la cama, después de un rato el rubio se molesto,

-vamos ábrela- a eso la castaña se sorprendió, ella separo la tapa de aluminio de la caja, y ahí avía algunos juguetes y una vieja fotografía,

-¿Qué es esto?- Diana tomo la foto en donde avía un par de niños jugando en un sube y baja,

-yo no recuerdo a este niño, ¿Quién es?-

-el, era un amigo que tuve mucho antes de que papa se casara-

-es tierno, ¿dejaron de verse? No recuerdo que…-

-el, bueno, tuvimos problemas,-

-Martin, ¿Qué paso?- la castaña noto algo extraño en el rubio,

-el murió-

-ya entendí, lo siento-

- su padre me trajo ese juguete poco después,- Martin señalo un pequeño monito hecho de tela,

-es lindo,- Diana lo saco de la caja,

-¿esto te preocupa?- Diana movió divertida al muñeco de tela,

-creo que anoche yo soñé con el- Martin miro a Diana, y ella solo se quedo mirándolo,


	7. Chapter 7

**MARTIN MISTERY NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, SUS DERECHOS ESTAN RESERVADOS PARA SUS CREADORES ORIGINALES MENSIONADOS CON ANTERIORIDAD.**

Me desvele para hacer este capítulo, la verdad no entiendo cómo me inspiro mas cuando es de noche, bien espero les guste, bien comentarios y dudas, tengo los oídos alerta

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

0000000

000

0

Gerald se despertó por el sonido de cerdo en la cocina, parecía intranquilo, pero al parecer el solo lo escuchaba, su esposa seguía dormida, así que decidió ir a ver que le pasaba,

-¿Qué pasa Rex? ¿Hay alguien afuera?- el hombre abrió la puerta al jardín, todo estaba tranquilo, pero en eso el cerdo salió corriendo hacia el portón que daba a el bosque, estaba abierto, y Gerald simplemente se sorprendió, el lo cerraba todas la noches,

"Martin estaba

Escuchando un siseo espelúznate, esa sensación de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado,

-Martin, ¿donde estamos?- la voz de su amigo a su lado, la obscuridad no le daba mucho que ver, pero por la humedad savia que no estaban en casa,

-no lo sé, Noé,- Martin a pesar de sus corta edad sabia que algo malo iba a pasar, avía visto demasiadas películas de miedo, como para no saberlo, el logro levantarse,

-Noé, ¿donde estas?- el tanteo el aire para buscar a su amigo en la obscuridad,

-aquí, te escucho cerca- dijo Noé, logrando tocar la mano de su amigo, en eso Martin logro acercarse, en eso un fuerte golpe se escucho,

-¡Martin!- se escucho gritar al castaño,"

Martin despertó muy agitado, y mojado, cuando lo noto estaba en medio de un lago no muy lejos de su casa, el nado de nuevo a la tierra lodosa y fangosa del bosque,

-¿Qué demonios hago aquí?- el observo alrededor era de noche, y el estaba en piyama,

-esto no es bueno- dijo al viento, en eso una brisa hiso que le diera un escalofrió, no muy legos avía una luz, Martin no la abría seguido pero avía algo en esa luz que le parecía familiar, Martin estaba en esa vieja cueva, la reconoció, fue en la que vio a su mejor amigo de la infancia por última vez, la luz era casi como querer alegarlo de ahí, pero Martin se metió en su pensamientos,

"-¡Martin!- Noé fue jalado por una fuerza extraña, Martin lo sostuvo pero la fuerzo le gano, Martin cayó al piso, solo pudo ver la cara de horror de su amigo siendo arrastrado por aquello, por un momento,

-Noé- Martin estaba estérico debía encontrar a su amigo, el corrió a pesar de tener un corte en su cabeza, buscando a su amigo, cuando llego al final del corredor el encontró a su amigo en el suelo,

-¿Noé?- Martin se arrodillo, pero el castaño no se movía, el tomo su pulso como su padre e avía indicado al enseñarle primeros auxilios,

-Noé, despierta, debemos ver cómo salir de aquí- Martin comenzó a derramar lagrimas, el quería evitar pensar en lo obvio,

-Noé,- Martin en eso sintió que algo lo jalaba, sintió pánico al ver una criatura de ojos rojos, completamente negra,

-Suéltame,- el rubio luchaba contra él, esa cosa lo tomo con la boca y lo lanzo hacia la pared, el sintió como su cabeza se estrellaba contra algo duro, en eso el pequeño sintió que su fin llegaba, por un minuto vio a su amigo tirado en el suelo, y savia que por lo menos se lo debía a él, el rubio se arrastro fuera del alcance de esa criatura, avía una rama en a su alcance, el simplemente la tomo y como pudo se defendió, solo para luego ver como un hombre pelirrojo derribo a la criatura, Martin quedo en shock, en eso alguien lo tomo por detrás, el lucho un poco,

-tranquilo pequeño, todo está bien- una mujer de cabello rubio le sonrió, Martin estaba aturdido, pero se libor del agarre de ella para correr al lado de su amigo, la chica de rubio solo pudo seguirlo, y tratar de consolarlo, lo único que supo Martin es que un montón de gente vestida de blanco estaba a su alrededor, una mujer de cabello azulado hablaba con su salvador,

-tranquilo, iras con tu familia- el hombre se acerco a él, y le sonrió,

-¿Qué hay de Noé? ¿Por qué no lo salvo también?- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos,

-mira, pequeño- el pelirrojo lo miro a los ojos,

-Martin, mi nombre es Martin, y ya tengo 10 años-

- sí, mira eres un pequeño muy valiente, y sé que tú hubieras hecho lo imposible por salvar a tu amigo-

-Noé, el se llamaba Noé, y porque esa cosa nos seguía,-

-hay preguntas las cuales no puedo responderte, y posiblemente termines olvidando lo que pasó-

-¡no! Noé murió, posiblemente por mi culpa, es algo que no se olvida, yo debí protegerlo, yo debí- las lagrimas salieron más fluidas, el hombre sintió algo de empatía por el chico,

-agente White, tenemos que llevar al niño a que lo revisen- la mujer de cabello rubio se acerco a los dos,

-tengo que hablar con MOM, espera un momento- "

Martin comenzó a llorar, se sentía un estúpido al no haber podido rescatar a su amigo, a su único amigo de la infancia, el estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no logro ver la sombra obscura detrás de el.


End file.
